


Tease

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, and just a little bit of spanking too, hux reminds him who's boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Ren awakes to an empty bed, which is not unusual. What is unusual is what he finds beside him in Hux's place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudding (pudding_and_poison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/gifts).



> A slightly belated birthday present to [the-pudding-is-a-lie](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/). I know villains in sexy lingerie isn't really your thing, but I think you'll still like this! (*wink wink*)

Kylo had adjusted to waking up alone over the course of their months together. He’d stir, stretch, and find the bed next to him empty, the sheets long cooled. Hux would always retire late if Kylo didn’t tempt him into bed and wear him out. Nothing he tried had ever managed to keep his lover from rising early.

This morning when he stretched instead of finding regulation cotton sheets under his questing fingers he felt the glide of silk. Frowning, he rolled over, rolling the fabric between his fingers. A wisp of nothing lay next to him in bed, gossamer sheer, black on black, visible only because of the shine and texture of the cloth. 

This could prove interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ren strode into the conference room, Hux blinked in surprise. Not only had Ren deigned to attend a briefing but he was early even. He took up a place across from Hux, standing against the wall. As the other attendees filed in and shuffled around the table, jockeying for position, Hux watched in dismay as Ren trailed a hand up and down his sides under pretense of stretching. He couldn’t have …. No, he wouldn’t have. If he’d found the present Hux had left for him this morning, surely he’d have realized that was for tonight. He wouldn’t have put it on under his robe, wouldn’t wear it all day and torment Hux with the thought of it. Would he?

As Hux watched, Ren crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back. One thumb twitched, then began to scrape back and forth across the front of Ren’s robe. Mouth suddenly dry, Hux couldn’t look away as Ren fondled his nipple right there in the conference room, imagining the feel of silk against skin under his fingertips.

Someone cleared her throat and Hux realized it was two minutes past the hour now and he hadn’t started the meeting. Standing, he tried to gather his scattered thoughts. At least he had the focus of the room as everyone did their utmost to ignore the Knight’s hulking presence so Ren’s little display had gone unnoticed by everyone except him. He made the mistake of glancing over at Ren again, then steadfastly ignored him for the rest of the session. Before he’d finished dismissing his officers Ren had already headed for the door and by the time Hux made the corridor he was long gone.

From that point on Ren hovered at the edges of his awareness for the rest of the day. He would appear for a few brief moments, stay long enough to catch Hux’s eye, shift or touch himself in just the right way to set Hux’s blood racing, then disappear again before Hux could approach. He’d never before been so grateful for the drape of his greatcoat, as he spent the day in a torturous state of half-arousal, cursing himself for not waiting until that evening to present this long-anticipated gift to Ren as he held the coat in place to hide the bulge that tented the front of his pants. With each dragging hour his discomfort increased as precum glued his underwear to his skin and his balls throbbed at the need for release. The second his shift ended he all but bolted from the command center. If Ren wasn’t waiting for him in his quarters….

But he was, and before the door had closed Hux hooked his fingers under the helmet, tugging. 

“Off. Now.” Ren took too long and he shoved it up and off, ignoring the thud as it hit the floor as he tangled his fingers in Ren’s hair, muffling Ren’s objections with a bruising kiss. Ren could easily have resisted him but allowed himself to be manhandled, putty in Hux’s hands as he pushed and pulled, driving him back until he collided with the wall. Forcing his knee in between Ren’s legs, Hux rutted against him, tugging at Ren’s hair, pulling his head back and sinking his teeth into the alabaster column of Ren’s neck, drinking in his sighs and moans as he sucked and nipped at the skin until bruises broke and blossomed under his lips. 

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” he growled as he broke away. 

“Fuck, Hux. Yes. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Ren moaned through swollen lips, sagging against the wall.

“I wanted to strip you and put it on you myself.” 

“Well, you should have left a note. You keep telling me to stay out of your head, remember?”

“Dammit, Ren, of course this is the time you pick to obey me.” He kissed the smirk off of Ren’s face, then stepped back, tugging at his cowl. “All of this. Off. I need to see you.”

Ren complied with gratifying speed. When he pulled his robe off Hux’s gift rode up with it, falling back into place as he threw his garments aside, a spill of black silk coating his skin, clinging to him like falling water, softening his hard lines and planes. Straining across the breadth of Ren's chest, it parted at the sternum, fluttering along his ribs with each breath. Ren's nipples peaked the fabric, calling to mind his earlier teasing. Hux flicked his fingertips across them, then squeezed, and Ren arched into his touch.

"I could feel you earlier. In the meeting. Wanting to touch me. Wanting to lick and bite." Hux twisted each nub again and stole Ren's gasp from his lips. 

"You are a menace, Ren."

"And you love every minute of it."

He couldn't deny this, not with Ren so close, breathing in his every thought, so he changed the subject.

"You're still wearing too much. I need to see it all."

Kneeling, he tugged at one boot, then the other, pulling them off and discarding them with careless tosses. 

"Why, General. Such disregard for my personal property! Whatever has come over you?"

Hux ignored Ren as he slid his pants down. The bottoms for the set rode low on Ren's hips, their full cut falling in drapes around his half-hard cock and brushing against the tops of his thighs. With a breath they lifted, exposing what lay beneath for a moment, suspended in air, swaying as they fell into place again. With a touch of his thumb across the sensitive flesh along the inside curve of Ren's hip he could see the rise of goosebumps through the fabric, little prickles and bumps highlighted by the wisp of nothing. Blowing again, his tongue darted out, caressing the underside of Ren's cock for an instant before pulling back again. Ren strained against the brief covering now, every ripple and vein highlighted, every twitch magnified.

"Magnificent."

He hadn't realized he'd spoke aloud until the fabric fluttered again. Ren moaned in agreement. Several swift tugs and his pants joined the boots on the floor.

"Bed. Now." Hux softened the curt words with another touch of lips and tongue, and sat back on his heels, enjoying the view as Ren moved across the room. With each step the curve of a buttock tantalized, a flash of flesh made even paler by the contrast with the ink black silk. Planting a knee on the bed, Ren rolled forward, hips in the air, sliding across the covers. 

"Now who's wearing too much?" he purred as he began a slow rut, legs spread, a challenge in his eyes.

Stripping off his coat, Hux let it fall to the floor, tossing his hat on top of it.

"Hux! Think of the wrinkles!"

He scuffed the heel of one of his boots on the jack too, but he'd deal with that tomorrow.

"Such carelessness. What would your crew think if they saw you?"

Ignoring Ren's taunts, he let his belt and pants fall, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

"Almost there now."

Ren laughed as Hux's shorts flew over his head.

“So much for your marksmanship, lover.”

Crossing the floor clad only in his socks wasn’t the sexiest thing ever but Ren’s complaints about cold feet had put a damper on the mood too many times before. He could see the comment hovering on Ren’s lips though, so he made a pre-emptive strike. Two, actually. One smack of his palm across Ren’s right buttock, then a backhand across the left, setting off waves in both skin and silk, sweeter than the grunt that escaped Kylo at the contact.

“I should paddle you raw for the state you left me in all day, but you’d enjoy that too much.” As if to prove his point, Ren shivered before him, the exaggerated shimmy of his hips a deliberate enticement. Hux slapped him across both cheeks once more for good measure, then bent, first kissing and then nipping, none too gently, at the red marks he’d made.

“Fuck, Hux,” Ren moaned, beginning to writhe as Hux licked his way up his spine, settling on top of him.

“You’re going to make it up to me, aren’t you? Every single minute I spent today, aching for you? Every hour of torture you put me through?” he breathed into Ren’s ear. 

Before Ren could respond he bit down, teeth worrying tendons, working a matching set of bruises into the other side of his neck, smothering his own moans at the sensation of the thin fabric sliding between them, at the satiny glide over his nipples and cock as he pressed against Ren. Beneath him, Ren made no attempts quiet himself, bucking up against Hux, harsh breaths echoing through the room.

"What should I do to you, I wonder?" he asked as he sat back, straddling Ren's hips, enjoying the play of muscles under his hands. 

"Don't you mean what you should let me do to you?" That earned Ren another smack, which didn't diminish his smirk in the slightest. 

"No, I think you've done enough already today. Perhaps I should torment you all night, as you did to me today?" Leaning back on his heels, he tapped at his lips with a finger, affecting an air of contemplation. Time for a little payback. "Yes, I think I've already benefited enough from your attentions." He took satisfaction as the smirk melted from Ren's face, replaced by a look of confusion. When Hux opened the drawer in his nightstand and extracted the bottle of lubricant, he chuckled, relief evident in his voice.

“I knew you weren’t serious.”

“Oh, did you?” Ren’s eyes followed his movements, locked on to his fingers as he popped the cap on the bottle, dilated as he smeared his fingers with slick. “Funny that. You always claim to know what I’m thinking.” As Hux reached behind himself, the look of disbelief that spread across Ren’s face made him laugh. “What? You think I languished, unpleasured and unsatisfied, before your temper and your cock came into my life?” He made a show of it, arching his back as he pushed into himself, reveling in Ren’s shocked expression. “No, Ren, I am more than capable of tending to my own needs, something you would do well to remember in the future.” That came out a bit strained, but understandably so. It had been months since he’d needed to do this for himself but it wasn’t a skill you forgot. 

When Ren sat up, trying to protest, he shoved the bottle of lube into Ren’s outstretched hand.  
"You can be useful after all. Here. Hold this. I'll need some more in a bit." Ren tried to speak again, but fell silent at Hux’s look.

“If you can manage to be still and quiet I might reconsider. Now lay back so I can enjoy the view.” 

The first time he scraped against his own prostate, Ren’s reaction only amplified his pleasure, a little whimper more satisfying than any scream he’d ever drawn forth during any of their previous encounters. He expected to have to caution Ren, to have to order him not to touch himself, but to his surprise Ren lay silent and still except for the tremors that ran through his muscles and the bobbing of his cock, which had finally freed itself from its flimsy constraints. As Hux watched, a bead of fluid leaked from the tip and dripped onto Ren’s stomach. He licked his lips at the sight and Ren whined.

“Hux,” he said, pleading, and Hux shushed him.

“How does it feel, watching me touch myself?” Ren had begun to sweat, a light sheen coating his skin, soaking through the cloth, turning it translucent across his chest. “How would it feel, if I did this for hours, forcing you to watch, disappearing before I could touch you in return?” His voice broke as he chased his own pleasure and he felt more than saw Ren tense, straining against himself where he lay, and what was the greater reward here, the electricity pooling, the heat radiating out from his core, or the man who lay spread out before him, restrained by nothing more than his will and his word?

He'd take both, he decided.

His body protested as he withdrew his fingers, but the light in Ren’s eyes promised so much more. When he held out his hand Ren stared, uncomprehending, and Hux sighed in mock exasperation. With a tilt of his head, Hux looked down at the bottle of lubricant Ren still held. Realization dawned and Ren scrambled to sit up, placing the bottle in Hux’s hand. Wonder of wonder, he’d remembered the “silent” part. His compliance never lasted, but Hux savored every moment when it occurred. He arched up into Hux’s slicked hand as Hux stroked him, slow, leisurely, teasing at his tip before smoothing the lubricant down, and when Hux positioned himself, sinking down on him inch by glorious inch, shudders overtook him, sensation warring with Hux’s command to be still. 

When he was fully seated Hux rolled his hips, reveling in the fullness, the power, Ren beneath him, compliant, breathless, and his to command.

“Well?” he asked. “What are you waiting for?”

Afterwards, they lay entwined together, sticky and sweaty, Hux languidly running his fingers along the edges of fabric where they now lay plastered to Ren’s skin.

"Shame we've ruined it already,” Ren sighed.

"Perish the thought. This company is known for the durability of its wares. One hundred percent customer satisfaction guaranteed. Run it through the refresher and it'll be good as new." 

"Well, in that case, I look forward to wearing it. Often. Under my robes, all the time. Maybe even tomorrow when we have our audience with the Supreme Leader? Ouch! Dammit, Hux!"

Hux gave one more twist to Ren’s nipple, then followed it with a kiss.

"You'll behave yourself, Ren," he warned.

"Or what?"

“Or you'll never get to see what I bought for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> _Psst! Hux bought the same set for himself in pink, and he's gonna wear it under his uniform when they have their meeting with the Supreme Leader tomorrow. Don't tell Ren!_
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to say "hi" on [tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
